Nero Hiraga
| affiliation = Tomoko | occupation = Tomoko's Bodyguard & Attendant | team = Tomoko | partner = Tomoko | shikai = Not yet Revealed | bankai = Not yet Achieved }} :This character isn't set to appear until Part III of Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Nero Hiraga (ネロ平賀, Hiraka Nero) is one of two Warders bound to Tomoko, as well as her constant companion and unwilling attendant. Appearance Nero has the appearance of a young teenage boy, short of height and lean of build whose youthful appearance and general personality wouldn't make one think he was a bodyguard at all. By no means is he a frightening individual or someone who could strike fear into a would-be-killer. Some of the Shuuten even think his gentle appearance contributes to some of the attempts on Tomoko's life and reckon he needs to start hardening up. There are even rumors that he's kept around solely because Tomoko finds him "cute". His hair is black and mildly spiked while his fringe hangs just between his very large blue eyes. On the back of either hand is a runic inscription added by Tomoko herself. Nero's usual attire consists of clothing more associated with the human realm than Heisekai's usual garb. For one he doesn't wear any variation of the Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) favored by Heisekai's Shinigami or the Yukata favored by some of the Shūten's Captain-Generals. Instead he wears what he calls "convenience clothing", consisting of a long-sleeved high-collared blue and white jumper with simple black joggings worn beneath. His shoes are also simple sneakers many a teenager would be seen wearing in the . He has been known to wear a more protective jacket of a dark blue coloration with slight armor plating on the torso, sides and right shoulder when he thinks Tomoko is dead-set on doing something stupid, which is quite often. Personality Even though he is a bodyguard to the next in-line for the throne and thus exposed to danger almost every out the door he takes because of his mistress' curiosity, Nero doesn't crave combat or even violence. He hates fighting in fact and would be happier running away from trouble if Tomoko would allow it. She usually has to force his cooperation by way of the runes she branded him with, which leads to no end or arguments between the two. And while he may appear respectful in public to maintain a certain image, once in private he's more than ready to let Tomoko know exactly what he's thinking, respect be damned. He also acts much like an embittered elderly man despite being a very young man by Shinigami standards. He frequently waves his finger at everyone -- including Tomoko -- and has little love for today's youth despite the fact he's one himself. He also complains bitterly about his joints, his aching back, how "fate" saddled him with Tomoko, and life in general. He also isn't above admonishing the woman he's supposed to be serving whenever given the chance, acting much like a stereotypical nanny. Nero would be happy if he could simply put his feet up with a hot cup of coffee and read the newspaper instead of gallivanting around with what he calls a "heartless shrew". History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part III Powers and Abilities : On his own merit, Nero possesses high levels of spiritual power comparable to a Lieutenant-level combatant. Shugarūn Empowerment As Tomoko's Warder, Nero benefits from enhanced physical and spiritual attributes; though in exchange he becomes a slave to her every command. The back of his hands glow a fierce azure when Tomoko (or Nero) activates the powers. Nero himself admits that without the Shugarūn enhancement he wouldn't be much of a bodyguard. *'Immense Spiritual Power:' The level of reiryoku provided by the Shugarūn enhancement is enough to make Nero, who is normally merely Lieutenant-level, stand at the level of a high-tier Captain-class individual. His reiatsu surges uncontrollably however, which in itself can be a damaging attack when turned loose on his opposition. *'Immense Strength:' Whilst under the influence of Shugarūn Nero becomes a near-unstoppable force on the battlefield. He gains superhuman strength even by Shinigami standards, demonstrating the needed physical strength to halt attacks from Captain-level opposition. *'Immense Speed:' Whilst under the effects of Shugarūn, Nero utilizes the Jakuho variant of high-speed movement, as noted by Itazura. He moves so swiftly that he can literally appear to be in two places at once briefly, usually with only a single stride required. Zanpakutō The name of Nero's zanpakutō is currently unknown. In it's sealed state it appears as a standard longsword with a dull, almost rusted outside cutting edge. The dirty-brown-colored hilt also extends onto the first few inches of the blade proper. Its guard appears almost eye-shaped with a bandage-covered hilt. *' :' Not yet Revealed. :Shikai Special Ability: Unknown. *' :' Not yet Achieved. Behind the Scenes *Nero's appearance is based on Hiraga Saito. Navigation Category:Shinigami Category:Heisekai Resident Category:Original Character Category:Male